Help!
by Karwyn
Summary: Songficcy kinda thing based on the Beatles song.... the lyrics go quite well, methinks. Remus/Sirius reunion!
1. Reunion

****

Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius arent mine. Berylium is, if I decide to mention her. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh, and this song is by the Beatles. And I guess they own it, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 

__

Help, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help, you know I need someone, help.  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, and I'm not so self-assured, Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me.  
  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure, I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. This man…this is the man that I had loved for so long. So bloody long. The man I thought betrayed me. No, not me, us. Betrayed all of us…but no...everything has changed... Now the man standing in front of me was different. I realized I, myself, had made a mistake... the mistake of not believing him, the mistake of feeling close to no pity when he went to Azkaban, the mistake of never once going to visit... and now, after the incident in the shrieking shack, all I felt was remorse.  
  
I don't know if I can accept him back into my arms again...my bed again...No, what I mean is, I don't know if he will let me accept him, after what I've done. I feel so ashamed. But I suppose I shouldn't be, considering that no one knew, no one understood what happened but him. But then again, he was my mate. My life-long mate. I should've known, and understood. I should've known that he was telling the truth, and I should've defended him, and I should've known that he'd never betray me, us.  
  
Should've, should've, should've.  
  
It's a tad late now to change that.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius murmured, stretching out a hand, groping for something of comfort or acceptance.  
  
I took a step back, holding the door open for him, but staying out of arms reach. Sirius' face contorted with helplessness. I could tell that hurt. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to touch him, hell, I ached to touch him.  
  
But that had to wait.  
  
Sirius tentatively stepped in, watching me warily, obviously still uncertain of my feelings about the entire ordeal.  
  
"Sirius, you look terrible…do you want to wash up? I'll fix you something to eat while you're in the shower…" I asked.  
  
Sirius looked slightly surprised. "I, eh, wanted to talk...."  
  
"Shh, after. Go get washed up, you'll feel better." I said, leading him down the hall to the bathroom. When he was set in there, I left for the kitchen. I set about fixing quite a lot of food, provided the fact that Sirius looked as if he hadnt eaten in months. Which he probably hadn't. Well, not much anyway.  
  
About halfway through my whole cooking spree, I burst into tears all over the poor biscuts. I let myself slide down the side of the kitchen cabinets, burying my face in my hands.  
  
"...Remus?"  
  
Oh, bloody hell.  
  
I sniffled a bit and looked up, discovering that Sirius had moved across the room without a sound, and was now crouching in front of me, staring me down with those gorgeous blue pools. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
End chapter one. Yes, tis short. Yes, I don't care. Just having a bit o' writers block, and wondering whether to continue this. Let me know what you think. Either review or Jthmrox@hotmail.com, or aim: zCherryDOOMz 


	2. Hands and a Tree Swing

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

****

A/N: Yes, I realized its spelled biscuits, not biscuts, for all you people out there that think I'm an insane woman with no sense of cooking references whatsoever. But hey, even my mother had to check a Bisquick box to make sure. ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sniffled a bit as Sirius intertwined his fingers with mine. I began staring down at our hands, remembering all the things those hands symbolized. 

..._meeting Sirius for the first time ever inside Flourish and Blotts, the way he shook my hand, and I could tell right then, those were powerful hands...._

...the way those hands supported me when I was having a rough night... before or after a full moon...so helpful and caring...

...when he held my hand for the first time as we walked through the halls, letting everyone know of our relationship, the way he wasnt afraid to show that he was in love...

...and finally, the way those hands held me when we kissed...

...such strong hands...

I was shaken out of my reverie as Sirius reached up to run his other hand along my face. I shuddered inwardly from the caress.

"Remus...love...what is it? ... Is it me? Damn, I'm being bloody foolish, aren't I? Of course it's me...I've messed things up again..." he whispered.

I shook my head. "No, Siri, I'm sorry, its just...its been so long...I...I don't know how to act...."

Sirius grasped my hands tightly and hauled me to my feet. "I know...we have a lot of, er, discussing to do before we get back into sync...."

"If we ever can...." I muttered. Sirius looked a tad crestfallen at my statement, but nodded anyway.

"Come on..." He said, gently pulling me towards the backdoor of the kitchen. "Let's go out here..."

I knew where he was taking me.

He led me to the tree swing hanging from the huge oak tree a few yards out the back door. The only tree between the house and the forest a half a mile or so out.

As we sat, Sirius murmured, "Do you remember when you got this, Moony?"

I nodded silently, my slowing drying eyes welling up with tears again.

Even though I had nodded, Sirius continued, "I bought you this swing the summer after we moved in... because I knew how much you loved to read outside, but there was no place comfortable for you to do it.... So this way, I could lounge next to you and observe the way you concentrated on your bloody reading, and contrive new ways to distract you...and if I remember correctly, you quite loved this swing, and had to charm it a few times to keep the damn thing from falling apart with wear."

I nodded again, smiling slightly through my tears, as Sirius began to rock the swing gently back and forth.

Sirius began once again, "I remember when we first had to charm this thing. We'd only had it a bit over a month, but boy, had it been through a lot." He winked as he said this, and I couldn't help but grin at the thought of all the antics we had put the poor swing through.

~*~ 

__

"Remus, aren't you tired of reading yet?" Sirius asked, poking me in the ribs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End session 2. I always make such short chapters. *shrug* Better than nothing, right? You know the drill, Reviews welcome ;) 

jthmrox@hotmail.com AOL: zCherryDOOMz

__

Read over and beta-ed by EnigmaDesdemona7, the bestest beta reader in the entire-wire world! (Shameless plug! ^_^)


	3. Memories and Confessions

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter one. 

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, Italics mean flashbacks.

jthmrox@hotmail.com

Review!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmh. You really should read this book, Sirius. It's quite fascinating," came my reply. Sirius snorted. "Oh, wait, Pardon me, I forgot, nothing ever holds your attention."

"Except you..." Sirius stated. I smirked and turned a page.

"Well, you seem to be quite bored with me at the moment." I said.

"Bored, yes. Uninterested, no. You're holding my attention quite well by sitting there just looking sexy."

Still smiling, I rolled my eyes and kept reading. After about a minute or so of silence, Sirius sighed in mock exasperation and grasped my book, neatly yanking it from my fingers and plopping it on the ground.

"...Happy now?"

"Yep. Now I have you all to myself," Sirius responded, sliding onto my lap. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him.

-----

"I think we killed it."

"...I think you're right. It looks pretty dead to me. But maybe we can charm it back together," I said, taking out my wand.

"I think we pressured it too much."

"Just a wee bit, I guess." I proceeded to use a couple of repairing charms on my precious swing. A moment later, the swing was happily hanging back on its branch, swaying slightly.

"Do you suppose that this was supposed to tell us something?" Sirius asked.

"Probably. Like not to abuse my poor swing."

".... So does that mean we have to be rougher on it?"

"Yep."

*~*~*~*~*

By the time I had finished reliving that little event, I was crying and laughing all at once. 

"Sirius, why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me believe the media?" I blurted out.

"Did you really believe it?"

"I-well-no, but--"

"Then it wouldn't have mattered anyway, would it?"

"Siri, just tell me why, please... "

Sirius sighed. "James and Lily were concerned that I was being followed and observed, and they had information of a plot to capture and torture me. So, we decided to switch to Peter, because nobody would expect it."

"But…why Peter? Why not me?" I asked.

"Because that's what would've been expected. Everybody knew of out relationship. Besides, the night we switched was a full moon. That's how you never knew I left."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell _me_?"

"Just in case.... we didn't want to endanger you more than we had to... Don't take offense or anything, Moony..." Sirius sighed.

I gazed up at Sirius. He looked genuinely sorry.

"Oh, Padfoot..." I cried, wrapping my arms around him and cuddling against his chest.

".... So does this mean you forgive me?" He whispered.

"Of course, Siri.... You know I could never stay upset with you for long." I snickered.

"Yeah, I know I'm irresistible..."

"That you are.... Come on, let's get you washed up and fed," I said, yanking him to his feet. As the two of walked inside, I knew that eventually, everything would be all right. I still hurt, inside, but things were getting better....

~~~ FINI ~~~


End file.
